The Lighthouse Keeper
by Ligeia Resurrected
Summary: Captain Beauty AU AH...At Ravenside, it is Belle's job to work on the lighthouse as the keeper, and she takes her job seriously. On the dark waters, Hook and his crew are battling a raging storm. When he finds Belle's lighthouse, he heads toward it. Once there, their lives will change forevermore.
1. Ch 1 The Light

**Author's note: Hello, this is my first fanfiction of Hook & Belle. So, if I mess up, don't be too mean please. I don't write fanfiction often, but this idea has been haunting me and I had to let it out. Reviews are always welcomed. And if you any ideas, please leave a comment. Both reviews and ideas are appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

It is a dark and stormy night. The ship dances wildly, dangerously in the apathic wind. Thunder drums loudly. The sky cries rain so hard it's difficult to see. The only source of light is the lightening flashing occasionally. The ship crashes against the black waters. Dark waters spit on the crew.

Hook, steering with his one good hand, sees his crew scampering like ants on deck. Two of his men slips on the wet floor, unapologetic pain shoots throughout them. Hook shakes his head.

"Captain," yells his trusting Smee over the storm, "there's a lighthouse up ahead!"

Hook sets his sight straight ahead. Smee spoke truth. The light from the building beckons, promising them sanctuary from the storm.

"Indeed," he says to himself. Then he yells to his crew, "Onward, men! Head toward the circling light! Haven is afoot!"

He turns to Smee. "Is our flag up?" He means about the flag with the menacing skull and crossbones.

Smee shakes his head. "No, Captain."

Hook nods once. "Good."

**x~X~x**

The keeper of the lighthouse watches the waters from her window. It is her job to help those on the waters, and she takes her job seriously. Men's lives could be a stake.

She drinks tea from her porcelain cup. The warm liquid excites her taste buds with its sweetness. She places the cup on the saucer with a _ding_ sound. As she licks a drop of tea off her lower lip, she spots a ship coming her way while battling the storm.

Gasping, she puts on her bright green cloak and her shoes. She grabs the glowing lantern and hurries outside. She's careful not to step in a puddle or fall. Being injured would complicate her job further. Soon, she stands on the only pier. The ship is approaching closer. She waves, holding the lantern high.

"Hello!" she greets. "I'm-"

Before she finishes introducing herself, she learns that the ship is coming closer, faster. It's not going to the side of the pier like it's supposed to. No, it is heading _toward_ it, _toward_ where she is standing.

Screaming, she runs away from the on-coming speeding ship. Her rapid footsteps pound hard on the wood. Almost off, she hears the pier's yelling of the wooden planks breaking. She slips but fortunately doesn't fall.

The lighthouse keeper now runs on the sand, which is mushy and hard to run because of the heavy rain. The ship, done demolishing the pier, hits land. The keeper reaches a safe location and waits for the ship to come to a halt.

Lantern in hand, she hurries to the ship. The crew carefully walks on the ramp. She checks each one of them, asking if they're all right.

She soon asks, "Where is your captain?"

"I'm over here," a voice answers in the darkness.

The keeper turns left and barely sees a tall dark figure of a man. She walks toward him, the lantern in front. Instinctively, her hand stretches ahead, groping cold night air. A moment later, she feels a rain-soak shoulder. By the light of the lantern, the keeper's eyes see the young, handsome face of the captain. The glowing and flickering light reveals his bright blue eyes and his hair matted by the hard rain, the parting of his lips, and the constellations of raindrops in his facial hair.

"Um," she says, "...I'm Belle, the keeper of this lighthouse. Welcome to Ravenside. I have plenty of, um, beds for your crew to accommodate."

A crooked smile grows on the captain's face. He looks into her eyes, so blue and so deep like the sea. She certainly lives up to her name.

He lets out a breath. "Hello, love. My name is Killian Jones. It's a pleasure."

"I'm sure." Belle swallows the rising giggles but can't stop the blushing. She clears her throat. "Gather your men, and I'll lead to the house."

"Whatever you say, Miss." Killian's eyebrows furrow. "It is '_Miss_', right?"

Belle's blushes a deeper pink. "It is."

He grins. "Well then, _Miss Belle_, lead the way."

Belle nods once, smiling, and walks away. Killian appreciates the view, biting his lip.

"Okay, men, follow the pretty lass," Hook commands.

As they all walk to the house, Hook looks to his right and sees the destroyed pier. All there is left are some of the posts. The remains of the wooden pieces have no choice but to ride the raging storm. He grimaces.

_Belle isn't going to like this, _he thinks.


	2. Ch 2 A Tour

**Author's Note: I want to inform that I changed Hook's eyes from brown to blue in the first chapter. I thought his eyes were brown, and I was wrong. Oops. I'd like to thank those who left reviews. I hope I reach your expectations. If not, tell me how to improve. I've already started the next chapter. Originally, I was going to make both one chapter but decided to spilt them. Thank you for reading.**

The storm is still relentless. Trees dance wildly. Rain makes music, pounding hard against anything it lands. Thunder screams, lightening flashes.

Belle opens the front door of her two-story house. She lets the men enter before her. Their shoes bring in mud. She grimaces, knowing she must clean after them. It's another task to add on an already long list. Killian, last one remaining, smiles and offers his hand.

"Shall I escort you across the threshold?"

She chuckles. "Seriously, you're trying to be charming in the hard pouring rain?"

He waves his hook. "I'm already wet, love."

Belle considers not taking his offer; however, a thought comes to her that he would not leave that spot until he leads her. She wants to be kind to her guests, put them first, and she wants him to go inside before he catches a cold. Can they meet somewhere in the middle?

Belle exhales. "Alright," she accepts, points her finger at him, "but only if you enter first."

"As you wish, love," he agrees.

Belle takes his hand. His wrinkled fingers grasps a firm but gentle hold. He performs a quick bow. She bites her lip to keep from smiling, but the corners of her mouth betrays her as they lift into an acceptable smile. She feels his strong, steady heartbeat. With her close by, he walks inside the house. She follows, closes the door.

Once inside the warm and dry house, Killian squeezes her hand. "We should do that again."

"I'm counting the minutes, sir." Belle takes her hand back.

She extinguishes the lantern then takes off her cloak, hanging them both by the door. She clears her throat and claps her hands once. "I'm sure you're all tired but first I'd like everyone to take off their shoes and place them by the door, so I won't have to clean up mud tracks everywhere."

As everybody complies, Hook winks at her as he puts away his boots. She looks down, waits for the blush to subside.

"Thank you. Now, I'll give a quick tour, so you all will know your way around tomorrow."

Belle walks to her left in rapid steps. The group follows; their soaked clothes drips water on the wooden floor. Hook, arms crossed, admires how she walks from behind. They arrive in a large room with a long table with chairs lined at all four sides. At the other side is the station where to cook and such. She can still smell the faint scent of her dinner, pork chops.

"This is the kitchen; it's where I feed my guests three times a day, so come down here when you wake up."

She leads them to the other side. The big room contains enough chairs for everyone, a couple of tables, and a fireplace. A deck of playing cards rest on one of the tables. In a corner is a full bookshelf. "Here's the living room."

Then Belle wastes no time going up the stairs. The sound of feet pounding each step are being heard. At the second floor, she points to the door on both sides of her. "These two rooms are where you all will sleep. I'm afraid it doesn't offer much privacy, but I assure you will sleep comfortably." She points to the far left door. "There is the room to take a bath. I fill it at six o'clock at the end of everyday." She claps one time again. "Now, I'm done with the tour. You're free to sleep and stop listening to me for the rest of the night."

Most of the men already started to leave when she announced she was finished, so they can sleep. Feet shuffling against the floor makes their way to everyone's ears. She waits for them to go; however, one doesn't seem to be ready to leave yet.

"I don't think the tour is over, yet," says a certain captain.

"Oh?" Belle says, grinning. "What makes you think that?"

"Because," Hook answers, "you haven't shown us your bedroom."

She laughs loudly; her hands are on her hips. "Why should I show you?"

He walks closer to her. "What if something happens, like a thief or something, and I need to come rescue you?"

"I think I can manage myself."

"Fine, but if someone steals you away, I could've helped." Besides, there are only two other doors left. It's a 50/50 chance.

"Good night, Captain Jones."

He waves his hand. "You don't have to call me that. You can refer me as Killian or Hook. Or, if you're really ecstatic, God."

With her face twist in bewilderment, Belle asks, "Why?"

Hook scratches his chin. "How do I explain without getting slapped? That's when woman usually yell when I, um...help them break in their bed sheets."

He doesn't get slapped. Oh, no. He just gets shoved, staggering back a few steps. He chuckles while she rubs her forehead.

"Oh, God." Belle takes a breath.

"Yes, lass?" Killian asks; his eyebrow raises.

Hearing his loud laughter, she can not help but look up at him and laugh as well.

Killian waves his hand. "I'm just teasing you, Miss."

When her laughter dies, Belle asks, "About what, that you sleep with women?"

He shakes his head. "No, I meant about calling me the deity."

"I wasn't going to anyways."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, love."

That time he _does_ get slapped, light enough not to leave a mark but with enough venom to make his cheek scream.

Killian looks down. "Again, lass, that was a quip."

"I don't care! I'm allowing you and your crew to stay under my roof for the time being, and I expect nothing less than respect for my job, my house, and myself!"

He looks at Belle. Her face is painted in such anger: her narrowed eyes and the wrinkle skin between them. It actually makes him feel kind of bad. Here she is, letting them have shelter from the storm, and he is treating her like those women he has met in taverns. Belle seems like an independent woman: takes responsibility of her job, lives by herself, and doesn't let anyone put her down. Killian's lips part, understanding colors him.

"...I'm sorry, Belle. You've been nothing but kind, and I haven't treated how you deserve."

She softens her features and smiles, which makes him do the same.

"I forgive you," she says. "Now, if that's all, good night, Killian."

"Good night, Belle."

Hook is expecting her to catch some shut-eye. Instead, she starts to make her way to the stairs. He turns to her, eyebrows furrowing.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

She turns to him, pointing her thumb downstairs. "I'm going to stay up for a while longer, just in case if anymore ships arrive, and I have to clean the mess."

Killian wears a crooked smile. "The job of a lighthouse keeper is never done."

She chuckles. "I'm afraid not."

"Just don't stay up _too_ late, love. Even a beautiful woman like yourself still needs her beauty sleep."

Belle grins and tries to hide her face, but Killian sees her blush anyway.

She continues to look down. "See you in the morning, Captain."

He beams. "Until then."

Killian places his left arm on the doorway, watching Belle until she is no longer in sight. The corners of his mouth lifts, and he bites his lower lip. Thoughts of her take their own tour in his mind. He enters the room and makes his way to the last available bed, the one on the very end on the right side.


	3. Ch 3 A Reason to Stay

Killian wakes up the next day from the delicious smell of eggs and bacon. These scents alone makes his mouth water. He sits up, wiping the dried drool from the corner of his mouth. After taking out a breath, he parts the blankets and exits the soft bed. The window nearby is open, allowing the cool autumn air inside the room. It makes his naked body to shiver slightly. Before he crawled into bed last night, Killian laid out his soaked clothes on the wooden floor because he didn't want the bed to get wet. It would have been uncomfortable and just plain rude.

Killian inspects each article of clothing before putting them on. Now fully dressed, except for his shoes, he starts to leave and looks at the other beds. Apparently, he was the only one who had _some_ manners, for the others has dirty and soaked sheets. He exhales and shakes his head. What will Belle think when she sees this?

Hook goes down the stairs then arrives in the kitchen. The long table is almost full of his crew. The beckoning scents entices to join as if they have hands, cupping his face and pulling him inside the room. He finds Belle placing a plate on front of Smee.

"Ah, good morning," Killian greets her.

"Morning, Captain," Smee says, thinking Hook is talking to him.

Hook tilts his head, narrowing his eyes. Smee hangs his head then starts to eat.

"Good morning, Killian," Belle greets, smiling. She gestures to the chair on one end of the table, next to her. "Please, sit. I'll prepare you a plate."

He pulls the chair. Sitting, he positions himself to watch her. The way her blue dress ruffles as she moves, moving her long brown hair over her shoulder, and seeing her neck makes Hook smile. He likes how her hips swings naturally as she comes to him.

"Here you go," she says, placing the plate on the table. It knocks on the wooden table. It holds: eggs, bacon, a slice of ham, and one biscuit.

"Would you like some jelly?"

He looks at her, gently touches her forearm. "No, thank you, lass. This is quite enough."

Belle takes back her arm but smiles. "You're welcome." She clears her throat. "Um, so, when are you planning to leave?"

The bacon Killian is about to eat stops before it reaches his mouth. To be honest, the thought of leaving didn't cross his mind. No, he does not intend to stay; he belongs out there sailing in the waters. He just hasn't taken the time to decide when to depart. The bacon returns to the plate.

"Um..." An emotion Killian is not familiar with colors him, pulse quickens. He isn't ready to leave, wanting more time Belle; however, now as he looks at his crew, he must not let them know. Hook is a captain, a pirate at _that_. Riding with a woman in bed is one thing, but getting close is another. His reputation must remain intact. But somewhere inside him longs to linger, wanting her in his presence. If only there is a way to have both. As he opens his mouth to answer, Hook figures out that there is. He grins at his idea. "We shall leave later today, but I believe we're low on supplies. Would you take me into town?"

Belle tucks her hair behind her ear. "Of course. When you're done, we'll go."

"Then it's a date, lass."

She chuckles, walking away. At first, Killian thinks she's going to join them; however, the sound of her footsteps approaching closer to the door changes his mind.

"You're not going to dine with us?" he asks.

"No, I have already eaten, and I must fulfill my duties."

Disappointment stings. "Oh, right...Carry on."

Belle nods then exits the house.

Killian returns to eating, cutting open the yellow yolk of an egg. He tears off a piece of biscuit then wipes some of the spilled content. He chews slowly, though, with Belle drifting in his sea of thought. Smee looks at him, noticing something different. Hook turns to him, narrowing his eyes and swallows.

"What are you looking at, Smee?" Venom is in Hook's voice.

Smee shakes his head. "Nothing, Captain." His mouth is full of food.

"Good because there isn't anything you need to see."

When Killian eats everything except the ham, just about to bite into it, Belle storms in. Her face is portraying her anger. Her feet pounds on the wooden floor. She clenches her fist.

"Killian!" she yells.

All of his crew stands. Killians hurries out of his chair and to her side. Waving his hand and hook, he orders, "Sit down, everyone! Finish eating! I'll handle this." He turns to her, asking softly, "What's the matter, love?"

Belle narrows her eyes. "You want to know what is the _matter_." She picks up his shoes, the last remaining pair near the door, and shoves them on his chest. "I'll show you." Then she bangs the door wide open and leaves.

Putting on his shoes quickly, Killian looks at his men. Smee remains standing with his red bandana being squeezed in his hands. Killian points his hook at him.

"Stay here," he commands. He closes the door and rushes to catch up. The sky dresses in its normal blue sky with no clouds staining it. The ground is still wet, clinging to his shoes. The water is calm and even flirts to the sky by reflecting it.

He reaches the shore, sand crunching beneath his shoes. She stands there with her hands on her hips. The wind plays with her hair. Her lips are pressed to a thin line.

Belle points to the reason. "_That_ is the matter, _Captain!_"

He looks and learns why she is colored red in anger. _Oh, shit,_ he thinks. The almost completely destroyed pier remains. The only evidence that proves there was one are some of the posts that braved the ship.

"How could you do this to me?" Belle asks, her voice alerting incoming tears. "That was my only pier. Without it, I can no longer do my job well." Liquid diamonds escape her eyes and fall down her cheeks. "The locals already dislike me, and when they hear of this..." Tears catch her voice, silencing her speech.

His insides ripping, Killian feels horrible. He didn't mean to do it. For goodness sakes, it was dark and storming. His emotions paints his face sad, hurt. Lips pressing in a thin line, he rubs his neck.

"Listen, Belle. I swear it was an accident. It was storming; it was so dark and raining hard that I hardly saw my own hand...Wait, the residents here don't like you?" He can't imagine anyone who wouldn't like her. In the short time they have shared, she had given him more kindness than anyone in months.

"Yes. Ever since I moved here, they spread lies about me." She holds herself, turning her back to him. She bites her lip, but it doesn't stop the crying. Her head hangs low.

Killian gently squeezes her shoulder. "Why do they not like you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I want to know," he says softly.

She turns to him then yells, "You're not going to know!" She pokes his chest. "You are going to repair my pier."

"Why would I do that?"

She stands close to him. "Because if you don't, I will contact the authorities and inform them of pirates here at Ravenside."

Killian's eyes narrow, not because he's mad. No, it is from confusion. How does she know?

"That's right," Belle adds. "I know who you are, that you live in piracy. I have this job long enough to know which men have honest jobs and those that don't. And you, Captain Jones, do not fit any of the criteria."

"If you knew who I am at first sight, then why did you take my crew and I in?" he asks, confused.

Belle answers calmly, "All of you needed shelter from the storm. What kind of Keeper would I be if I didn't take in those who needed sanctuary?"

Killian smiles. She's so selfless that she knowingly took in pirates, so they would be safe.

After a moment, Belle adds, "Besides...someone could've held a knife at my throat if I didn't comply." She releases a nervous laugh.

Killian places his fingertips under her chin, raises her head. He looks deeply into her sea blue eyes. "I would never let that happen to you, Belle."

She slowly starts to wear a small smile. She doesn't try to escape his touch. He grins, brushing her cheek with his thumb. A moment later, she pulls away and looks down, unnecessarily straightening her dress.

"So," he says, "to save my ass from getting locked up, I will fix your precious pier, love." And also, it is an excuse for him to stay longer. "One question, though. How do I get the wood?"

Belle shrugs. "As long as you don't disobey the law, I don't care. Chop down trees if you must."

"I don't own an axe."

"There's one behind the house that I use."

Killian stands close to her until they are inches apart. He says charmingly, "You chop your own firewood, take care of men you don't know, and run the lighthouse. How do you do it, lass?"

"I'm just a strong woman," she answers as a matter of fact.

"Yes, you are," he murmurs.

Blue eyes stare into blue eyes. Her brown hair and his black hair are dance partners in the wind with the sound of waves crashing as the music. The air chills their skin that already has goose bumps.

"Um," Belle says, taking a step back, "you said you wanted to go to town?"

Since he and his men are going to remain at Ravenside until the pier is fixed, it is better to wait to buy supplies. Killian nods. "I did b-" An idea enters his mind. There, he can learn why the townspeople don't like her. "How soon can we leave?"


End file.
